


Afternoon Delight

by captivist



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivist/pseuds/captivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for avengerkink's second Kinkspiration challenge: frottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

Having Steve pressed up against him from head to toe and doing things to his neck that ought to frankly be illegal would always be the best part of Tony's day, but Clint was leaving on a mission in less than six hours and Tony had promised him the new arrows would be ready by then.

"Steve, Steve," he groaned, palming Steve's hip. "I wish I could, I do, but you know what orgasm does to my higher brain functions and Hawkeye, arrows, guh."

He felt Steve chuckle and sigh, and then Steve stepped back with visible effort. "I know," Steve said, squaring his shoulders. "It's all right, I can wait."

Tony glanced down at the bulge Steve's khakis did nothing to hide and then up at Steve's face just in time to catch him blush.

"I can wait," Steve repeated and leaned in to press a quick kiss to the corner of Tony's mouth. "Find me when you're done," Steve breathed against his cheek.

Tony shivered, watching Steve turn to leave, and Jesus, Steve Rogers would be the end of him, Tony was sure of it. "Lock down the lab, JARVIS."

Steve stopped and turned back to him with a questioning frown. Tony reached out, hooked his fingers into Steve's belt loops and pulled him back in, slotting his leg neatly between Steve's. 

"There's no reason _you_ have to wait, you know."

Realization dawned on Steve's face but Tony could tell he was about to argue.

"If you plan to object to using me to get off I'm going to sick Dummy on you, so help me."

"Tony..."

"Less talk, more sex." He squeezed Steve's ass, pulling him snug against him. "Fuck my leg, come on."

Steve kissed him instead, but then there it was, the first tentative thrust. Tony bit at Steve's lip and was rewarded with a second thrust that had more strength behind it. Tony braced himself against the work bench.

"Harder, damn it. I'm not going to break."

They'd already had that argument months ago and Steve didn't seem keen to revisit it. Steve tucked his face into Tony's neck and started riding Tony's hip in earnest, rocking Tony's body with the force of it.

"That's right, take what you need."

Steve made a hurt noise that went straight to Tony's cock and oh, how Tony wished he could give in. But that would have to wait until later. For now he was content to slide his fingers into Steve's hair and let him fuck against him.

"You're so fucking hard, aren't you."

Steve was trembling with pleasure and probably the strain of holding back just enough so he wouldn't break Tony in half, hot little puffs of air tickling Tony's neck.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous like this, I can't wait to take you to bed and fuck you, Steve, fuck, look at you, you better be getting this JARVIS."

Steve slapped a hand on the table beside Tony, his rhythm faltering, and then he tensed and came with a grunt, riding Tony's hip until he was spent.

"You like the idea of someone watching, don't you," Tony said, amused, and Steve lifted his head and devoured his mouth in answer. The kiss wound down, turned into smaller and smaller kisses, until it was just Steve panting into Tony's mouth.

"Thank you, Tony," Steve said and it killed Tony how soft and disheveled and _grateful_ he looked.

"You can make it up to me later."

"I will," Steve promised with such fervor that it took all of Tony's willpower not to give in.

Tony swallowed. "You have to leave now."

"Can I borrow your helmet?"

"My... what?"

Steve scooped Tony's helmet off the table and held it in front of himself. Tony's eyes followed it to the wet patch on Steve's crotch and, "Oh."

"Worth a try."

They both knew it wouldn't fool anyone. "Good luck, soldier. JARVIS, map Steve the safe route to his rooms."

Tony watched Steve walk away, taking a moment to enjoy the sight, before he went back to work.


End file.
